


Perchance

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry, Rhyming, questions about love, screenshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock wants to know if this is love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance

Is this what you Humans call romance?  
  
Have I fallen into a trance?  
  
Is this mere circumstance?  
  
Or something else perchance?  
  
  
Am I falling off a precipice?  
  
What is pulling me in this abyss?  
  
Has anyone ever gone through this?  
  
  
You are not the first to be pulled in this abyss.  
  
Many people have gone through this.  
  
Love does not happen by mere circumstance.  
  
But by something else...perchance.  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
